Don't Speak, I Understand
by Rani-Panthera
Summary: Harry feels guilty because of Cedric and has some dark secrets he hasn't told anyone. What happens when he and Draco must do a potion which allows them to speak telephatically. And read thoughts? Slash D/H.
1. The Potion

Disclaimer: God I hate these. What's the point anyway? This is **Fanfiction**.net! Well, ok, but I'm only telling this once! I don't own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy or any other character. They all belong to Rowling! Happy?

A/N: Yet another story, but the first one I'm posting here. And the first HP story I intend to make longer than few chapters. The idea just came to me while I was reading Vampire Lestat. Why, I have no idea! ^_^  Oh, and this story is **slash**, just to make it clear. So if you're not too fond of it, then please, leave! Just one more thing; I'm looking for a beta, since English isn't my first language. 

**Don't Speak, I Understand**

By: Rani-Panthera

Chapter 1: The Potion

Harry was walking to Potions trough the silent corridors of Hogwarts. He knew he was late, almost fifteen minutes already, but he didn't care. Hermione and Ron had been looking for him before the class begun, but he had used his invisibility cloak to keep himself hidden. He didn't want to be with them all the time, from sunrise to sunset. He wanted to have some time alone.

No, that wasn't true. He did want to be with his friends, more than anything. He wanted to tell them why he'd been so silent lately. Why he didn't care if he was doing well with his studies anymore, why he didn't care if he ate enough or not.

And he didn't want to be alone. When he was, the voices in his head; Cedric, his parents, Dumbledore, all the people he knew started to speak. They told him what he already knew he was: freak, murderer, monster. Over and over again.

Harry didn't hear them when he was with other people, with his friends. And it was a relieve, a blessing. But he didn't deserve that relieve, that silence in his head he so loved. Not after what he'd done.

He needed to hear those voices constantly to remind him of what he was, what he had done and why it was the right thing to do to withdraw from his friends and from the world in general.

Harry didn't deserve friends like Ron and Hermione. He was a murderer. He had killed Cedric. He only caused trouble and his friends suffered because of it when, in reality, it was his fault. It was for the best for everybody if he'd be alone, so that the others would be save. So that he wouldn't got them killed too.

Finally Harry arrived to the door of the Potions class. He slowly opened it and stepped inside. The first thing he saw was the sneering face of professor Snape.

"Potter, where have you been? 30 points from Gryffindor for your laziness. And do not let this happen again!" Snape snarled angrily.

Harry simply stared the wall next to Snape's head and let the angry words wash over him. _This is what I deserve, _he repeated in his mind. _Yelling, insults. Only Snape seems to realize that, he always has. The others treat me the way they do even when they know what I have done because I'm the Boy-Who-Lived. Only because I defeated Voldemort once are they willing to forgive me. But it's not real, I still know what they think of me. It was my fault that Cedric is now dead._

Snape had stopped his speech which contained many insults and threads. He looked at the parchment in his hand and smiled maliciously.

"As I already told the rest of the class, today we are going to make a potions which will allow two people to speak telepathically. Potter, you will be doing this potion with Malfoy."

And with that, the potions master moved to the next unlucky person who happened to be Neville. As Harry walked to the front of the classroom where Malfoy was sitting, he could hear Snape ordering Neville to work with Pansy.

_Poor Neville,_ Harry thought, _Pansy is almost as bad as Potions as he is. Still, if the potions goes wrong, Neville will be the one paying for it._

Harry stopped next to Malfoy's table and sat on the empty chair. Malfoy glared at him, but there was also something else in his eyes. The other boy was pleased because of something. Harry didn't know much about the potion they were going to make, since he was late, but he was fairly sure it wasn't going to be the nicest experience of his life.

Was the other one who drank the potion able to read the others mind? Hear his thoughts?

The idea wasn't pleasant. He had far too many secrets and things he hadn't told anyone to be comfortable with the thought that someone, especially Malfoy, would be able to find out about them. Maybe that's why Snape ordered Harry to work with Malfoy. So that the latter one would have an opportunity to get even more things to insult and embarrass Harry with.

With a sight Harry started to work with the ingredients on the table while Malfoy set the cauldron ready.

_This is what I deserve,_ Harry reminded himself, defeated.

A/N: Please review! You came this long and it doesn't take much of your time ^_^

Reviews are what keeps me going!


	2. End of Silence

Disclaimer: Same old. If you still want to read this, then check the last one.

A/N: I had some extra time so I wrote this. I personally love long chapters, but find them extremely hard to write. I'll do my best ^_^

**Don't Speak, I Understand**

By: Rani-Panthera

Chapter 1: End of Silence

Harry and Draco finished the potion ten minutes before the bell rang. It had been pretty easy to do and the boys had worked surprisingly well together. Snape gave fifteen points to Slytherin for Malfoy's exellent work and ignored Harry completely.

"I guess we should drink the potion now," Malfoy said and took his half of the potion. Then he gave the other half to Harry.

Harry only sighed and drank the blue liquid. It tasted awful and he was only too happy that the aftertaste wasn't as bad.

Suddenly Harry felt strange; Like there was another person inside of his head. Watching his memories, reading his thoughts.

Malfoy, stop it! Harry thought desperately. He really didn't want the other boy to know his secrets.

Now why should I? I'm sure there are some interesting things the others would love to hear, was the answer Harry heard in his mind.

Harry glared angrily at Malfoy. Snape didn't say anything about reading thoughts! I only knew about speaking telephatically! 

Malfoy smirked Well, the ordinary potion would only allow us to speak mind-to-mind, but I put some extra ingredients to our potion, so… In his mind, Harry heard the voice laugh evilly.

Am I able to read your thoughts, then? He asked, confused.

Sorry, no such luck. I can keep my thoughts hidden from you, Malfoy's smug voice answered.

So you can but I can't? Harry started to sound annoyed.

Well, yes, but don't worry, I won't tell you how to do that. 

The bell rang, and with a final smirk, Malfoy left. Grabbe and Goyle, once again, following him like two ugly watchdogs.

"This is so cool! I can speak telephatically with Parvati at the same time I speak normally with you!"

Harry only nodded at the enthusiastic Hermione and turned to leave when he saw Ron walking towards them with a smile on his face.

"I made the potion with Dean. Too bad you had to work with The Ferret. Must be annoying to hear _his_ voice in your head," Ron said and stopped next to the table. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go," answered Hermione and led the trio out of the classroom.

They were walking to the Gryffindor tower when Harry suddenly stopped. "Um, guys, I think I want to spend some time alone. See you at charms," he said and left before his friends had a chance to say anything.

Harry headed to the front doors. The Quidditch field had always been a place where he could think without interruptions.

Not this time, you won't, commented Malfoy's voice in his head.

Why can't you just leave me alone? Thought Harry angrily.

That's a stupid question. Why would I abandon a perfect opportunity to humiliate you? 

Don't be so sure of that. This won't last forever! 

We'll see about that… 

Hey! What's that supposed to mean? 

Silence was Harry's only answer.

A/N: Review!


End file.
